If Tigerstar was good
Author's Note: Fanfic by Hawk! What would the forest be like today if Tigerclaw/star was good? This is from Tigerstar's point of view. Enjoy~ CREDIT FOR CODING GOES TO AN AWESOME PERSON!: User BladeOfHope!! THANK YOU!!! '' You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) '' ''Prologue'' Cats leaped into the air, roaring their battle crys. Tigerclaw hissed, "Oakheart! How dare you hunt on Thunderclan territory!" "After tonight this will just be another part of Riverclan" Oakheart replied back with a grin. Suddenly, more and more Riverclan cats started to appear. They were being outnumbered! Thunderclan cats were dying as quickly as Riverclan swiftly killed them. "Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!" the Thunderclan deputy yowled. "Too coward to fight, Redtail?" Oakheart meowed as he extended his claws and jumped on Redtail. "N-Never!!" Redtail struggled beneath Oakheart's sharp claws. Tigerclaw jumped on Oakheart as they wrestled and Redtail was catching his breath. Tigerclaw fought until him muscles ached when he finally pinned Oakheart down sinking his claws into his pelt just when he was about to finish him off, he remembered.. A warrior does not have to kill in order to win. ''Bluestar's words rang in his ears from when he was an apprentice. He slightly let go of Oakhearts fur and slowly stepped back letting his Riverclan clanmates take his body back to Riverclan. "Thank you Tigerclaw, I would have surely died without you!" Redtail breathed in relief. "Come on. Let's ''all go back to camp" as he looked over at his injured clanmates. He spotted Ravenpaw struggling to walk. He walked over to him. "Here lean on my shoulder," As he gave him support, "You better get those wounds checked out by Spottedleaf!" "O-Ok Tigerclaw.." Said Ravenpaw still shaken from his first battle. Tigerclaw and the rest of the battle patrol reached camp worn out as they flopped down waiting for Spottedleaf to check them. Bluestar jumped on the highrock. "I am so proud of all the brave warriors who went on that battle patrol and risked their life for our clan. We need new kits and apprentices so that when the time comes we will be more ready!" She looked up to the sky then said, "I feel that when the time is right, Starclan will send us our solution." As she jumped down from the highrock, and into her den. ''Chapter 1'' Tigerclaw looked up from his mouse that he was sharing with Goldenflower. He smelt a strange smell...Kittypet!! As he thought that he saw a ginger tom next to Bluestar walking into camp. His kittypelt collar ringing loudly everytime he took a step. Tigerclaw walked up to him examining him then looking at Bluestar, "May I ask, who is this?" Tigerclaw scrunched up his nose at the strong smell of twolegs. "This, Tigerclaw, is Rusty," Then looking down at her Clan from the highrock said, "Who from now on, will be known as Firepaw.." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at Firepaw's flaming pelt. MORE COMING SOON!! Category:Hawk's Fanfics